


the envy of all

by mixtapestar



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Schuyler sisters are teen royalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the envy of all

**Author's Note:**

> For the short story prompt - a story about three siblings.

The Schuyler sisters are teen royalty.

Everyone knows the Homecoming Dance pretty much decides who’s most likely to be elected to student council, and everyone knows that three members of the court will accompany the Schuyler sisters.

Alexander doesn’t think there’s a universe in which he has a shot, but dammit, he has to take it.

He approaches Angelica first.

“Alexander,” she says when he approaches her at lunch, with a demure smile. “What brings you all the way over here?” She raises her eyebrows toward his usual table on the other side of the cafeteria, where John and Aaron look away quickly, trying to pretend they weren’t watching. Alexander fights not to roll his eyes.

“I wanted to congratulate you on the homecoming court nomination,” he says.

Angelica hums, studying him with a hint of a smile on her face. “Thank you.”

Alexander feels like she can read his thoughts like they’re penned in sharp ink across his forehead, but he carries on. “Have you already decided what you’re going to wear?”

Now she looks amused, her eyebrows sliding upward. “As a matter of fact, I bought a dress just yesterday.” Something catches her eye across the cafeteria, and when Alexander turns, he spots Angelica’s sisters, Eliza and Peggy, carrying their trays to the table. Eliza catches his eye in particular, her blue sweater making her eyes shine. Alexander notices a slight blush spreading over her cheeks when she sits down and says hello.

“Alexander was just asking about our plans for the dance,” Angelica says, mainly addressing Eliza. She tilts her head forward, continuing, “Tell him about your dress.”

“Oh,” Eliza says, her face lighting up. Her eyes dance as they meet his across the table, her excitement palpable as she describes the dress. Alexander can practically picture it.

“That sounds beautiful,” he says sincerely. “I wonder what flower would look best with it?”

“You’ll never go wrong with an orchid,” Angelica says with a sly grin.

“Oh, Eliza, you’ll look darling with an orchid on your wrist,” Peggy says excitedly.

Eliza blushes prettily and seems to be at a loss for words.

“It’s settled, then,” Alexander says, fixing her with his most charming grin. “I’ll pick you up at seven, orchid in hand.”

Eliza glances to her right quickly, making quick eye contact with Angelica, before a full smile lights up her face. “That would be lovely.” 

He reaches for her hand and lifts it up to his lips briefly, earning a giggle from both Eliza and Peggy. He nods at a smirking Angelica and shoots a wink to the three of them before crossing back to his usual table. He can feels all eyes on him as he goes, and his friends don’t waste any time causing an uproar when he gets back.

Alexander smiles, shifting the conversation easily after a few seconds. He waits until the focus has left him before he glances over, catching Eliza smiling his way. He smiles back, lifting his hand in a tiny wave before she looks away. He can’t help but be satisfied with how everything turned out.

THE END


End file.
